narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Toku Taiyō
| status =Alive | birthdate =April 14 | age =27 | gender =Male | height =6'8" | weight =252 lbs | blood type =O- | hometown = Kumogakure | homecountry = Land of Lightning | livingcountry = No where | affiliation =Himself | previous affiliation = Kumogakure | occupation =Rogue | previous occupation =Jonin of Kumo | team =??? | previous team =??? | partner =??? | previous partner =??? | family = (Father) ??? (Mother) | clan =??? | clanbranch = | rank =S-rank | classification =Rogue, Disgrace, Rapper | reg =KON-005 | academy =6 | chunin =6 | jonin =7 | bounty = | crimes = Thousands of Error | kekkeigenkai = | kekkeitota = | kekkeimora = | kekkeisenyaku = | kekkeikotai = | kekkeisosei = | kekkeihenkei = | tailedbeast = (Portion) | cosmicbeast = | hiden = | unique = Electrokinesis Hydrokinesis Pyrokinesis Healing Factor | nature = Fire Release Lightning Release Water Release | jutsu = Water Release: Great Tsunami Water Release: Imperial Water Funeral Fist Slam Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder Lightning Release: Black Panther Lightning Release: Shadow Clone Technique Lightning Release: Chakra Mode Lightning Release: Sixteen Pillar Bind Fire Release: Exploding Flame Formation Fire Release: Extinguishing Curtain Field Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet Fire Release: Fired Pottery Technique Fire Release: Flame Bullet Fire Release: Flame Whirlwind Fire Release: Great Blaze Ball Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Fire Release: Great Flame Flower Fire Release: Great Flame Rasengan Fire Release: Great Flame Technique Fire Release: Hiding in Ash and Dust Technique Fire Release: Hiding in Fire Technique Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson Fire Release: Running Fire Fire Release: Fire Pillar Fire Release: Shadow Clone Water Droplet Reflection Sight Enlargement Technique Shrinking Technique Genjutsu: Shadowed Moon Hiding in Surface Technique Hiding in Mist Technique Genjutsu: Thousand Eye Implosion Chaotic Illusion: Demonic Touch Gaseous Genjutsu: Oni Steam Gaseous Genjutsu: Helium of Chaos Four Red Yang Formation Acrobat | taijutsu = | weapons = Acrobat Blades | tools = }} is a skilled Kumo-nin, and is the son of the legendary and renowned , and an unknown kunoichi of Kumogakure. Toku was quite literally an accidental child, and was born when B was the Jinchûriki of , the Eight-Tailed beast. Due to this, Toku was born with a portion of Gyûki's chakra, to such an extent where Toku is able to commnicate with Gyûki itself. Being one of the only powerful shinobi with a unique bloodline limit, he is also able to use pseudo-bloodline limits, due to his three types of 'Kinesis'. Toku has access to Hydrokinesis, Electrokinesis, and Pyrokinesis. These abilities of his allows for him to create a version of Boil and Storm release. Eventually, Toku gained the ability to transform into a biju transformation, similar to that of Jinchûriki. As Toku grew, he defected from his once-home, Kumogakure, and became a Rogue shinobi, acting as a Freelance shinobi of sorts, meaning he would take missions from any village, for the correct price. Toku has found himself often allying with the Serpentine Circus, more commonly working alongside Hyou. Background Academy Years Killer B was regarded as one of the most powerful shinobi in the village of Kumogakure, and regarded as a prominent combatant in the Fourth Shinobi World War, fighting alongside the legendary on the front lines, fighting against and . Not only that, Killer B was the Jinchûriki of the Eight-Tailed Beast, Gyûki, the . After the successful victory of the Shinobi Union in the war, Killer B stayed true to his dream of becoming the world's greatest rapper. Upon his travels, he met a Kunoichi in Kumo, and after an eventful night, Killer B had impregnated said female, and nine months later, Toku entered this world. Toku was named after the fact that he was a 'benefit' to his mother, and his mother truly cherished the child. Growing up, Toku never knew who his father was, and strangely enough, would often mutter raps his father had made, most likely due to the portion of Gyûki chakra residing within Toku. Toku first made telepathic communication with the Eight-Tailed Beast when Toku was a mere four years of age, and from a young age, Toku was able to utilize some of Gyûki's chakra, able to easily create ink, usually using it to distract his household's maid, so he could steal some cookies. Toku grew up in a luxurious household, his mother at the time being a highly gifted politician, and the money they pulled in allowed for the greatest of childhoods. Toku found out who his father was when he was six years of age, and the news soon found its way to , who took it upon himself to train Toku. So, from the age of five, Toku was personally trained by the Fourth Raikage himself. Toku was first taught how to utilize the Acrobat Kenjutsu style, and how to flow chakra within these blades. When Toku was first tested to see his chakra affinity, the paper first crumpled, before being set on fire, and finishing off with becoming wet. The Fourth Raikage was immediately shocked, as the results determined that Toku had an affinity for three chakra natures, Lightning, Fire Release, and Water release. This only made Toku a potential threat and powerhouse to Kumo, as observed by the higher powers. Genin Toku's time as a Genin consisted primarily of training under his uncle, the then-Fourth Raikage. After determining the chakra nature of Toku, Toku was trained in flowing a combination of all three natures into his acrobat combat style, something which he had already mastered. Toku was not only able to flow these natures, but also able to flow in Gyûki's chakra into the blades. Toku was often assigned the mission of training other Genin, which the Raikage dictated were A-rank missions since these Genin would become the next generation of Kumo. Toku was favoured by the Genin, as he was close to their age and able to relate to their struggles. Many viewed Toku in awe since he trained directly under the Fourth Raikage. After teaching around fifteen classes, Toku would often spar against Jonin, and would usually take them down, much to the amazement of the Fourth Raikage. During a 'Look for the Missing Dog' mission, Toku was attacked by a pair of shinobi from Sunagakure, both of the shinobi able to use Magnet Release. This was the first time Toku underwent a Chakra Transformation, and was enveloped in an aura of violet-blue chakra, with eight tails sprouting from his rear. In a matter of seconds, Toku killed the shinobi that had attacked him, as well as absorbing memories, which the Raikage would use to soon invade the nation of Suna. Chunin Exams Chunin Jonin Freelance Appearance Personality Abilities Kinesis Hydrokinesis Electrokinesis Pyrokinesis Taijutsu Genjutsu Kenjutsu Ninjutsu Quotes Trivia